Of Good and Evil
by BrokenPheonix
Summary: Just a nice chat between Cale and Mac about good and evil. Reviews are always welcome. Mentions self harm so becareful while reading guys. this is Brotherhood AU based using Ridley and Tidias characters Mac and Caleb and my Character Cale who is Calebs twin sister.


Mackland Ames, the scholar of the brotherhood found himself sitting at the Guardians kitchen table researching a hunt that he and the knight would soon be going on. A long holiday weekend found the Ames/Reaves family at the farm. It was a nice change and allowed Caleb and Cale time together that they normally didn't have during the school year. Caleb had been taking the separation from his sister hard. Caleb loved New York and the feeling of anonymity it brought him. His abilities were drown out in the crowds of people, however his twin, his sister, her abilities were amplified in crowds making it difficult for the young teen to function. She could block out the minds of those around her but hadn't learned to block out the feelings of them. Being an empath was taking its toll on her in the city, the farm had offered sanctuary and a safe space for her to learn to control her newfound ability.

As Mackland stared at the book he had been researching thru for the last hour he heard the familiar creak on the stairs and knew someone was up, he almost hoped it was John coming to help him research the unknown creature that they had been hunting, and after all it was only fair. Mac would rather be relaxed on a beach somewhere, instead of the only one up at this ungodly hour. The voice however told him it wasn't John that was up this late, but rather Cale. His fatherly instincts kicked in immediately worried that maybe someone was sick and not feeling well or that she had had a nightmare.

"Hey Dad" Cale spoke softly. "You still researching"? Cale always asked questions she knew the answers to when she was nervous about asking her real question. "Yes sweetheart, I'm still researching, are you ok? Why are you up?" The father side of Mac won't rest until he knows his youngest is not sick. "I'm fine, Caleb is fine, I just couldn't sleep". These sleepless nights were becoming more common with Cale lately. The 14 year old stayed up more often than not since being away from Caleb. Mac knew that Caleb and Cale were dangerously co-dependent, but he hated to see them suffer.

"What's on your mind?" Mac questions, he loves these talks with Cale but wishes they occurred more often in the daylight hours. He studies Cale as she looks back at him, her blue eyes bright against her pale skin, it always amazed him how different she looked to Caleb, like light and dark. He notices she's keeping her wrists turned in toward her body, a sign she cut herself again, he will have to check that after she confesses what has her up. He has been caring for the siblings for almost 2 years now and even though he has helped them through some challenging times and they have overcame some very trying and dangerous behaviors, the self-harm hasn't went away as he had hoped.

"Am I evil?" comes the quiet reply, so quiet Mac almost doesn't hear it. What she really means by her question is are Caleb and I demons like some say. "Why would you think you are evil"? Mac wonders if someone has said something to his daughter about her questionable lineage, lineage that no one even knows for sure is accurate. "I overheard that hunter talking to you, john and Jim this morning" Mac could kick himself in that moment for not making sure the conversation had taken place in the tomb. Dale was a great hunter but he believed everything he heard and never tried to get the whole truth. Mac had been sure to set him straight, John had even threatened to kill Dale where he was standing if he ever said another bad thing about the Reaves kids. In the end the Guardian had controlled the situation.

"You are very far from being evil, Dale didn't know what he was talking about, your abilities come from your mother's side, we've talked about this." Mac says after all there was no for sure proof that his children were anything but human. "But Dad we are different than normal people, Caleb can't use his abilities in a devils trap, holy water burns my skin, and exorcisms can hurt us." Cale states looking expectedly at her father wanting reassurance, but fearing she wouldn't get it. "Yes, but we have talked about this, the devils trap can block certain psychic frequencies, such as your brothers. Your skin is irritated by the water and that could be several things you also get irritated by chlorine remember? And exorcisms are painful to anyone when directed at them long enough." Mac responds, they have had this conversation over and over again, and Mac is only half lying about the devils traps and holy water but Cale and Caleb don't need to know that.

"But Bobby says good and evil aren't always black and white but more grey. What does that mean? Does it mean that one day we could become evil? "The unshed tears in his daughters eyes make Mac want to punch Bobby, but also make him want to pull Cale close to him and hold her until all is right with her world. And that is what he does is hold his daughter. "The battle line between good and evil runs thru the heart of every man." Cale looks slowly up at her father thinking about what he has just said. "Do you remember what Jim told you about how there are two wolves inside us all a white wolf and a dark one?" He asks and waits for Cale to nod that she's with him. "Well remember that they are always fighting for control of us, but we can determine who wins by which one we feed." Cale looks at her father and smiles "Well you save stray puppies and sit up with the horses when they are sick, you volunteer to help others every chance you get, you always look after Sam and Dean when they are here and take the time to play with them, you love your family above all else." Mac kisses the top of her head, "Sounds to me like you are a lot more good than evil, don't you think?" He finishes with a smile. "I guess your right Dad." Cale says.

"Of course I'm right, I am your father and I know you, feel better now?" Cale smiles and nods. "Good now lets talk about your wrists, can I see them? We promised not to keep this hid didn't we?" For a second her smile falters and she slowly holds her arms out for Mac to inspect. Seeing only scratches and nothing needing stitches or looking infected he lets her arms go. "it's ok, we will get through this together to, lets get you back to bed" And as they walk up the stairs to the bedroom his twins stay in at the farm he realizes that there is no place he would rather be than taking care of the children that he loves more than anything else.


End file.
